Make You Believe
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Outtake de Our Little Man. Esta es la Fresa  lemmon  del tiempo juntos de Edward y Bella. Rated M. TRADUCCION.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo solo traduzco.**

**A/N: **Esta es una version detallada del tiempo que tuvieron juntos E&B en Reconectando Parte 2

* * *

><p><strong>Hacerte Creer<strong>

**Edward POV**

Siempre he intentado tratar a Bella con respeto y mantener al hombre que hay en mí bajo control, pero algunos días ella lo hacia realmente difícil. Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta del baño, con apenas un pedazo de ropa puesta, y una sonrisita sexy en su rostro. El hombre que había en mí estaba rogándome para que me levantara del suelo y la tomara, para recordarnos a ambos que ella era mía y a duras penas estaba manteniendo esa parte de mí bajo control.

"¿Eso significa que te gusta?" preguntó. Tenía el descaro de reírse – no tenía idea del peligro en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado y habíamos estado separados por mucho tiempo; si perdía el control ahora, no regresaría hasta que todo estuviera dicho y hecho. No quería que nuestra primera vez fuera algo más que lenta y dulce – eso no pasara si yo no podía mantener el control. Emmett me había advertido que tal vez me iba a sentir de esta forma, pero pensé que estaba exagerando, como siempre.

Intenté responder su pregunta, pero no pude hacer nada más que asentir. Ni siquiera podía asegurar con certeza que había escuchado correctamente su pregunta.

"¿Planeas quedarte sentado ahí con una pierna en los pantalones y la otra no por el resto de la noche?" preguntó.

"Sólo dame un minuto," repliqué. Planeaba respirar profundamente y quitarme los pantalones, pero mi control falló y me encontré a mí mismo intentando arrancar la tela de mí.

"Si te pones de pie, caerán solos," sugirió Bella, su voz llena de humor. Al menos uno de nosotros estaba divertido.

Me las arreglé para detener mis movimientos y recuperar la compostura. "Bella, no creo que pueda hacer eso," le dije. Si me ponía de pie en ese momento, iría directamente por ella y no quería arriesgarme a eso.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó, acercándose un paso a mí. En verdad que no entendía lo que me estaba haciendo.

Levante la mano, esperando poder detenerla antes de que se acercara más. La parte primitiva de mí quería gruñir, empujarla al suelo conmigo y violarla, y apenas podía detenerlo. "Bien. Sólo dame un minuto."

Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de explotar y estaba preocupado de no poder controlarme. Si la lastimaba… abrí los ojos, esperando que al ver su rostro yo pudiera calmarme. No había nada calmante sobre la sexy manera en que estaba sentada en la silla y el brillo malicioso en sus ojos cafés. En verdad que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba muy sorprendido de lo paciente que Bella estaba siendo. Sintiéndome con más control me levanté del piso y camine hacía ella. Me dejo levantarla y darle una vuelta, y la vista era absolutamente impresionante. El profundo color rojo del camisón combinaba a la perfección con su pálida piel, y el tiro corto hacía ver sus piernas más largas de lo normal. Era absolutamente maravillosa.

Sentí que mi control tambaleaba de nuevo así que decidí usar una de las ideas de Emmett. No estaba seguro si Bella lo permitiría, pero ciertamente no hacía daño intentar.

"Aunque realmente me encanta este particular conjunto en ti, creo que funcionará mejor si te lo quitas."

Su frente se arrugo con confusión y no pude evitar sonreírle. Ella era la única mujer en el mundo que podía ser tan seductiva e inocente al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué funcionara mejor?" preguntó.

"Bueno, estaba pensando que te podría gustar un masaje de espalda, como los que solía darte las noches anteriores a tus grandes exámenes en la universidad."

"Edward, eso es dulce, pero yo –"

Rápidamente interrumpí el argumento que tenía, usando una de sus palabras favoritas contra ella. "¿Por favor, Bella?" Sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa, dejándome saber que iba a acatar esto. Sonreí y señale la cama del hotel. "Quítatelo y acuéstate sobre tu estómago."

Se vio irritada sólo por unos segundos antes de que una mirada calculadora llenara sus ojos. Agarro el dobladillo del camisón e hizo un espectáculo quitándoselo lentamente, casi matándome en el proceso. Ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar, preocupado de que la pequeña capa de control se rompiera. Deseaba tanto a Bella, pero si la lastimaba ahora, cabe la posibilidad de que no me lo perdonaría nunca. Ella quería esta noche, este fin de semana, demasiado.

Mi corazón se detuvo de verdad cuando lanzó su camisón a la silla y entonces me di cuenta de que esa era la única cosa que había llevado puesta todo el tiempo. Por mucho que quisiera comportarme, no pude detener a mis ojos de beber con avidez su cuerpo desnudo mientras caminaba a la cama.

Esperé a que se pusiera cómoda y entonces me acerqué lentamente, asegurándome de que estaba lo suficientemente controlado para estar tan cerca. Me arrodille con cada pierna a un lado de su cintura, y agarre la botella de aceite para masaje que me había dado Jasper. Dijo que se sentiría cálido para Bella y relajaría sus músculos al instante.

El chasquido de la botella captó su atención y Bella intentó girarse. Me las arregle para poner la mano en su hombro y detenerla antes de que fuera más lejos. Si se giraba estaba bastante seguro que la idea del masaje saldría volando por la ventana.

"Bien," dijo Bella, sonaba un poco molesta. "Pero, ¿al menos puedes decirme que fue ese sonido?"

"Ya verás," replique echando un poco del aceite en mis manos. Si este aceite era tan cálido en su espalda como lo era en mis manos, entonces en verdad le iba a encantar.

Puse las manos en sus hombros e inmediatamente reaccionó, soltando un pequeño sonido como de maullido. "¿Qué rayos es eso?" suspiró, relajándose bajo mis manos.

"Algo que Jasper y Emmett me sugirieron," le dije. "De hecho, creo que son Rose y Alice quienes lo usan en sus esposos, pero eso no importa siempre y cuando te guste."

"Me encanta. Se siente magnifico. Es como tener una almohadilla eléctrica que cubre y masajea toda mi espalda. En serio, más tarde deberías dejarme hacerte esto."

"Ya veremos. Por ahora, sólo relájate." No quería que ella hiciera esto sobre mí, en absoluto. Todas mis preocupaciones estaban basadas en tener miedo de herirla; ella era quién se sentía insegura con su cuerpo. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba así que haría todo lo posible por hacer esto sobre ella.

Me tome mi tiempo con su espalda, hombros, y cuello, trabajando en cada nudo que sentía bajo su suave piel. Me complacía cada suspiro y los ligeros gemidos que emitía mientras su cuerpo se relajaba debajo de mí, hundiéndose más y más en el colchón.

No quería que se relajara tanto al punto de dormir, así que me moví para acostarme a su lado. Siendo la tonta mujer que era, se movió y se presionó contra mi costado, poniendo su brazo y pierna sobre mí y una vez más amenazando mi control.

Besó mi mejilla y cuando habló su voz sonó ligera y alegre. Era lindo tenerla tan relajada y contenta, sin preocuparse por nada o nadie. "Ese fue el mejor masaje que he tenido en toda mi vida," dijo.

La sonrisa de su rostro era tan grande que no pude evitar reírme. "Que bien." Su buen humor me afecto fácilmente, al igual que siempre. Sintiéndome mucho más controlado envolví mi brazo a su alrededor y la acerqué más a mí, saboreando la sensación de su piel en la mía. "Te amo."

"También te amo," susurró. Su dedo trazo flojamente mi mejilla y mandíbula, dejándome con el deseo de mucho más. Pero quería que esto fuera sobre Bella e intentaría dejarla llevar el mando.

"Te he extrañado tanto, Edward," dijo suavemente. "Se que has estado siempre junto a mí, pero no ha sido lo mismo. No es el mismo tipo de cercanía. Espero estar explicando esto bien por que no quiero que pienses que sólo me refiero al sexo. Eso no es lo que extraño. Extraño el antes y el después." Su mano se movió hacía abajo, y sus dedos se deslizaron por mi pecho con el toque de una pluma. "Extraño la sensación de tus manos deslizándose sobre mí, tu respiración en mi piel, y la forma en que susurrabas mi nombre en la oscuridad. Extraño la fuerza con la que me sostenías después y lo alocado que sonaba tu corazón bajo mi oído."

Detuve su mano de avanzar más, asustado de lo que pudiera pasar. El hombre en mí estaba tan agitado por su toque como lo estaba mi corazón por sus palabras. Ella acababa de explicar las mismas cosas que yo había extrañado pero no sabía como comunicárselas. Debí haber sido capaz de decirle esas cosas a ella; debí haber sido capaz de decirle todo lo que estaba pensando… pero no era ni de cerca tan fuerte como mi esposa, así que me quede callado. Detrás de los muros estaba tranquilo y seguro. No tenía que pensar en esas horas sentado en la sala de espera, desesperado por una palabra sobre su condición. No tenía que recordar la sensación de esos segundos cuando pensé que el Dr. Johnson me diría que Bella me había dejado. Y no tenía que recordar lo mucho que me dolía cada vez que la veía hacer una mueca de dolor o llorar por que se perdió algo con el bebé.

"Lo siento," susurró en mi oído. "No quería molestarte. Sólo intentaba compartir mis sentimientos contigo."

Quería decirle que no tenía nada por que disculparse, que nada de esto era su culpa, pero no podía conseguir que las palabras salieran de mi garganta. Me conforme con abrazarla tan fuerte como me atrevía.

"Te amo, Edward. Desearía haber sanado mucho más rápido y haber regresado a ti más pronto. Siento que esto haya sido tan duro para ti. Odio el que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí que has tenido que levantar esos muros tuyos. Dime que puedo hacer para derrumbarlos una vez más. Haré lo que sea, lo juro."

Mentalmente me pateé a mí mismo, sabiendo que esto era exactamente lo que había intentado evadir. Ella siempre era rápida para asumir la culpa.

"Por favor, háblame Edward."

"En verdad no creo que quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decir."

"Eso no es verdad. Siempre quiero escucharlo. Sólo que a veces desearía que no estuvieras tan perturbado y preocupado."

¿Cómo podía ella hacerlo sonar como si fuera una cosa de lo más normal? Me alejé de ella y me fui a una de las sillas, sólo necesitaba un minuto para aclarar mis ideas. Probablemente no era su intención sonar tan poco seria sobre eso, y eran sólo mis nervios haciéndome exagerar. ¡Dios! Estaba probando que Emmett tenía razón y estaba actuando como una marica. ¿Por qué no podía ser más como él y sólo olvidaba todo lo que había pasado?

Bella apareció frente a mí, las manos en las caderas y el enojo en sus ojos cafés. "¿Por qué se supone que yo me tengo que abrir y compartir contigo, pero tu puedes levantar esos estúpidos muros tuyos y cerrarte?"

Pensé en su pregunta y decidí intentar ser completamente honesto con ella, como mi madre me había sugerido. "Tu tienes una razón para lo que sentiste."

Mis ojos siguieron sus movimientos cuando se arrodillo, poniendo su cuerpo entre mis piernas y mis grandes manos con las suyas pequeñas. "Edward, tienes todo el derecho de sentirlo," insistió. "Sé eso de muchas formas, esto fue igual de espantoso para ti, si no es que peor. Pero, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a superarlo, al igual que tu hiciste conmigo, si no te abres conmigo? Por favor se honesto. ¿Quieres este fin de semana?"

Pude ver en su rostro que quería una respuesta honesta, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que la honestidad no era lo mejor para ella en este momento. "Por supuesto que lo quiero," respondí.

"Mentiroso," inmediatamente me acusó.

Me quedé quieto; creo que en verdad esperaba que ella olvidara todo esto.

"¿Por qué no querías pasar unos días a solas conmigo? ¿Ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?"

Su pregunta era tan absurda que no pude evitar bufar por eso. No sabía exactamente como se sentía ella en esos días, pero sabía que yo no estaba listo para rendirme con nosotros – nunca estaría listo para eso. "¿Por qué sigues pensando que hay algo que arreglar?"

"Por que así no era nuestro matrimonio antes del bebé. Tú no mantenías en secreto tus sentimientos para mí, difícilmente pasábamos un día sin tener intimidad de alguna manera, e incluso aunque no lo entendía, siempre que me mirabas me hacías sentir como si vieras la cosa más hermosa de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado todo eso sin que algo este roto?"

"No estoy guardando secretos. Sólo que no veo el punto de sacar a relucir cosas que es mejor dejar solas. Y por supuesto que nuestra vida no es como era antes del bebé; sabíamos que nunca volvería a ser igual."

"Si, no igual, Edward. Pero nunca soñé que sería como dos amigos viviendo juntos con un bebé en lugar de ser _nosotros_. Es como si tuvieras miedo de mí; miedo a tocarme, a mirarme de verdad – de mostrarme alguna señal real de cariño y deseo."

"Por que lo tengo, Bella," admití.

"¿Pero por que?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunté, a duras penas conteniéndome de gritar. "¿Casi quedarme solo, sin ti, no es razón suficiente para ti?"

"Lo sería si me lo explicaras. Han pasado cuatro meses y he hecho todo lo que he podido para demostrarte que estoy mejor, pero nada funciona."

Cuatro meses… lo dijo como si fuera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si alguna vez pudiera haber tiempo suficiente para borrar esas cosas de mi mente y corazón. Me incliné hacía adelante en la silla, poniendo el rostro en mis manos, intentando averiguar el como llegamos a este lugar. "No entiendes."

"Ayúdame entonces," dijo, sus dedos acariciaban suavemente mi cabello. "Edward, ayúdame a entender. Por favor."

Me había mantenido entero por ella por cuatro largos meses, ni una sola vez dejándome sentir otra cosa que felicidad a su alrededor, y con una palabra ella estaba echando abajo los muros que había construido tan cuidadosamente. Planeaba levantarme, vestirme, y salir a caminar… en su lugar, me encontré a mí mismo abriéndome con ella y diciéndole las cosas que había jurado nunca revelar. ""Me hicieron dejarte. Sólo me mandaron lejos y me dejaron sentado por demasiado tiempo, sin saber que te estaba pasando. Y luego… él salió y dijo que lo sentía y parecía que sus siguientes palabras dirían que te habías ido. Esta ese momento donde mi mente imaginó una vida sin ti y no era nada. Era sólo negro, frío… no era nada. Cuando me explicó que estabas bien, pero que nunca serías la misma, pensé que podría manejar eso. Pensé que tenerte vida era todo lo que importaba. No estaba preparado para lo diferente que serías, y me odio a mi mismo por ser tan egoísta y quererte completa de regreso."

"No lo hagas," susurró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza y espalda. "No te odies. No hay forma en que alguno de nosotros hubiera podido estar preparado para esto, Edward."

"No se que hacer, Bella. No se que esta bien y que es lo mejor para ti, y me asusta como no tienes idea. Apenas estas empezando a parecer la persona feliz a la que estaba acostumbrado y tengo tanto miedo de perder eso de nuevo. Se que eso es egoísta y me hace un cretino, pero no puedo evitarlo."

"Eso no te hace egoísta o cretino," discrepó. "Ambos perdimos algo de mí – yo perdí las partes físicas, y ambos las emocionales. Se que no he sido yo misma. ¡Demonios, le lancé cosas a Emmett! Nunca me había enojado tanto con mi hermano en toda mi vida. Me asusta el ver cuán diferente soy, así que puedo intentar imaginar como debe ser para ti."

¿Cómo podía ser tan comprensiva? ¿No debería estar enojada por mi egoísmo después de todo por lo que ella ha pasado?

"En el lado positivo, tienes que estar disfrutando la disminución de mi terquedad," mencionó, lo más probable es que intentando animarme. Preferiría tenerla terca y completa que alguna vez herida o sintiéndose como si hubiera perdido algo en su vida.

"Por favor, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte," pidió Bella. "En verdad que haré cualquier cosa y puedo probarlo. Escucha con atención por que esta puede ser tu gran oportunidad de ser todo un Cullen sin que yo diga una sola palabra. Estoy tan determinada de tener de regreso a mi Edward que si me dices que la única manera es comprándote un carro nuevo, uno más rápido, saldría justo ahora y lo compraría. Si es una gran casa que es demasiado enorme para nosotros, también estaría de acuerdo con eso, sin quejas. Incluso per-"

Era un absoluto ángel al intentar ayudarme tanto a sentirme mejor y mi corazón se lleno de amor por ella. Estrellé mis labios contra los de ella, momentáneamente olvidando mis planes de ir lento y suave. El segundo en que lo recordé, me alejé, dejando mi cabeza caer contra su hombro.

"Te amo," susurró.

Algo en su voz me hizo levantar la cabeza y mis ojos cayeron en sus labios ligeramente hinchados. No quería nada más que besarlos de nuevo, pero primero necesitaba decir algo. "También te amo."

Vacilé sólo por un segundo, intentando asegurarme que esta vez tenía más control. Ella me regreso el beso con entusiasmo, separando ligeramente sus labios e invitándome a profundizar el beso. Mis dedos encontraron el camino hacía su espalda, deslizándose por su sedosa piel, parando justo sobre su cintura, y luego moviéndose de regreso. Se inclinó hacía adelante, presionando sus labios con más fuerza contra los míos y luché para recordar por que no sólo la lanzaba sobre la cama y arrancaba mi camisa de su cuerpo.

Me alejé de ese pensamiento y del beso. Esto era muy parecido a nuestra primera vez juntos, había un conflicto en mí sobre mis deseos y necesidades contra lo que era mejor para Bella.

"También estoy nerviosa," anunció Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "No se que esperar con mi cuerpo estando tan cambiado. Y, honestamente, no estoy segura de que te guste este cuerpo nuevo." Bajo la vista, probablemente queriendo esconder la ansiedad de su rostro, pero yo ya la había visto.

Sin importar cuán nervioso, o asustado, o simplemente estúpido podía ser, nunca permitiría que Bella piense que ella es algo menos que perfecta en ningún momento. Levanté su rostro hacía el mío, queriendo que ella viera que estaba hablando en serio y que también era su decisión. "Si gustas, podemos descubrirlo."

Su cabeza hizo un movimiento mínimo y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. La cargué y la llevé a la cama, dejándola con cuidado antes de unirme a ella. La haría creer; eliminaría cada una de sus inseguridades y le demostraría que todavía estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

**Bella POV**

Edward apenas dejo que algo del peso me tocara, manteniendo tanto como podía en sus brazos, encerrándome bajo su cuerpo mientras me besaba. Si este hombre pensó por un segundo que tenía planes de moverme de ese lugar, era absolutamente absurdo. Estaba pensando en hacer un montón de cosas, pero todas requerían que me quedara en ese lugar exacto. Desde aquí podía besar sus labios, trazar sus abdominales con las yemas de mis dedos, o ir tras ese lugar en su cuello que siempre lo hacía reaccionar ante mí. Pero por el momento, lo dejaría hacer en paz lo que quisiera.

Esos talentosos labios suyos finalmente encontraron el camino a mi cuello, besando y chupando la piel, dificultándome la tarea de quedarme quieta bajo él. Quería envolver mis piernas en su cintura y sentirlo contra mí; sólo el miedo de apartarlo me estaba deteniendo.

Había estado tan preocupada de que mi cuerpo no reaccionara igual, pero en todo caso, estaba peor. Mis dedos picaban por tocarlo y mi espalda quería arquearse para presionarme más cerca. Ni siquiera podía recordar desearlo tanto para sentir dolor físico, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba experimentando.

"Bella," susurró. La forma en que su aliento golpeó mi cuello me hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies y no podía esperar a que lo hiciera de nuevo. Y tampoco podía esperar más para sentir más de él; envolví mis manos en sus antebrazos y lo jalé hasta que se relajó y dejo caer su peso en mí.

Su mano se presiono en mi costado y se deslizó debajo de mí, poniéndose en mi espalda baja y empujándome contra él. No pude evitar gemir ante el contacto, o querer más de esa maravillosa fricción. Era como si cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo estuviera en alerta roja, y me pregunté si se sentiría así de extremo para Edward.

"Dime si te lastima," susurró contra mi oído, frotándose contra mí. Tenía que estar bromeando – no había manera de que no pudiera sentir lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo lista que estaba para él. "No quiero herirte nunca, Bella. Te amo tanto," murmuró contra mi cuello.

"No me lastimarás."

"Promete que me dirás si lo hago."

"No me lastimarás," repetí con firmeza. "Pero igual te lo prometo."

Se hizo hacía atrás para comenzar a besar mis labios de nuevo, ignorando mi gemido de protesta. Sabía que él necesitaba hacer esto a su ritmo, pero ¿en verdad tenía que matarme en el camino?

Nos movió sobre nuestros costados, manteniéndome presionada contra él con una mano y usando la otra para apretar y tocar con avidez cada parte de mi cuerpo a su alcance. Era increíble como sus movimientos podían ser tan frenéticos y controlados al mismo tiempo, siempre más suaves que vigorosos. Sin importar la velocidad o la duración, siempre era hacer el amor para Edward y yo amaba eso de él.

Eventualmente sus labios y manos comenzaron a vagar más, dándole atención especial a mis pechos. Al menos este era un cambio a mi cuerpo que estaba completamente segura que le gustaba. Su toque era una maravillosa mezcla de avidez y ternura, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara y mi cuerpo se presionara con más fuerza contra sus manos y labios.

Comenzó a mover sus besos cada vez más abajo, y la idea de él cerca de mi cicatriz era tan agradable como cualquier cubeta de agua fría. Al parecer Edward no se dio cuenta de mi aprensión y se aseguro de cubrir cada centímetro de mi cicatriz con besos, reconstruyendo lentamente el fuego dentro de mí.

Cuando me dejo sentirlo contra mí de nuevo, se detuvo por completo. Su cabello colgaba por su rostro, escondiendo sus ojos solo lo suficiente para que yo fuera incapaz de resistir la urgencia de alejarlo. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

"Te amo," susurré.

Abrió los ojos, revelando una mezcla de amor, miedo, y deseo – yo sólo quería que sintiera dos de esos.

"Te amo," dije, haciéndolo sonar como la promesa que era.

Empuje gentilmente su rostro hacía el mío y lo besé. Él tomo el liderazgo y lo profundizó con facilidad, libremente, y sin vacilar, deslizando su lengua entre mis labios. Pude sentir la chispa que siempre había existido entre nosotros y saborearla en su lengua. Me hacía sentir como si flotara y me ahogara en su amor por mí, y estaba casi por completo convencida de que si no nos movíamos pronto estallaría en llamas.

Susurrando las palabras 'te amo', finalmente Edward movió sus caderas y entró en mí. Hice todo lo posible por no mostrar el pequeño malestar que sentí, no quería asustarlo. Sin embargo, al parecer él lo sintió y hizo sus movimientos aún más lentos.

Una vez que estuvo adentro, completamente conectado conmigo, se detuvo y sólo me abrazo. Tuve un fuerte sentimiento de déjà vu, recordando que había sido muy paciente y dulce nuestra primera vez. Pero a diferencia de esa noche, no había sensación de picazón y el malestar que había sentido desapareció rápidamente.

Moví mis caderas lo suficiente para señalar que estaba bien antes de relajarme de nuevo y permitirle a Edward seguir a cargo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y exactos cuando salía y luego entraba de nuevo, llenándome una y otra vez. En realidad estaba sorprendida por lo bien que lo estaba llevando con lo conectada que me sentía.

La pretensión de Edward por estar a cargo comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que sus empujes se hacían cada vez más exigentes y yo le daba la bienvenida con mucho gusto. No había ninguna maldita manera de que yo fuera a durar mucho más y _no_ quería ser la única en sentirse satisfecha.

"Dime si te estoy lastimando," jadeó, su respiración pasando por mi clavícula mientras su cabello hacía cosquillas en mi mejilla. Su voz sonó tan tensa como se veían sus brazos y me tomo cada pizca de mi autocontrol el comportarme y no rogarle por más.

Encontré mi voz y le aseguré que estaba bien.

Sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo cuando un pequeño gruñido salía de su pecho. "Estas perfecta," prometió. "Difícilmente puedo controlarme."

"Entonces déjalo ir. No me lastimarás."

Gruño de nuevo, pero estaba muy segura que esta vez era de irritación. Obviamente, él no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de que era incapaz de herirme.

Movió sus caderas sólo un poco hacía la izquierda y de repente yo era la que lo estaba dejando ir, gritando por más. Débilmente escuché mi nombre antes de perder el sentido del oído y mi visión por el intenso placer que surgió a través de mi cuerpo.

"Te lo dije," susurró Edward, su voz intensa a la vez que sus brazos se apretaban a mi alrededor. "Eres perfecta."

No fue la loca carrera que Rose había predicho, o el asunto de toda una noche del cual había estado tan segura Alice – fue mejor. Era solamente Edward exhalando mientras yo inhalaba y nuestros brazos nos sostenían juntos en una forma que prometían nunca dejarnos ir, sin importar lo que nos pasara.

**Domingo en la mañana**

**Bella POV**

Cálidos labios húmedos chupaban mi cuello, despertándome y sacándome de mis sueños de la noche anterior con Edward. No habíamos hecho nada espectacular, pero aún así había amado cada minuto de eso; podría acurrucarme en su regazo por días y aún así estar perfectamente contenta.

"Despierta, mi amor."

"¿Y si quiero quedarme dormida?" pregunté, intentando esconder mi sonrisa de él. Estaba presionado contra mi espalda, definitivamente listo y esperando; no pude evitar sentirme presumida por eso.

Sus dedos rozaron mi muslo antes de deslizarse y encontrar su objetivo. "No quieres dormir," dijo con una perfecta confianza.

"Entonces despiértame," lo reté.

Esperaba que me moviera sobre mi espalda y comenzara con sus normales comportamientos juguetones, pero al parecer mi Edward tenía otras ideas. Me presiono con fuerza contra su cuerpo con una mano mientras la otra comenzaba a dibujar círculos contra mí. Mi gemido fue ridículamente ruidoso y estaba otra vez feliz por haber pedido una habitación de hotel.

"Edward," rogué, queriendo que detuviera sus juegos. La sensación de sus dedos contra mí mezclado con su dureza contra mi espalda me estaba volviendo loca. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí y no quería esperar por ello – mi paciencia con ir lento se había ido hace mucho tiempo y ni siquiera iba a pretender que me quedaba algo.

En lugar de escucharme, presionó sus labios contra mi cuello, besando y chupando la piel. Su mano libre encontró su camino hacía mis pechos mientras la otra aceleraba sus movimientos. Estaba impotente contra tan increíbles sensaciones y rápidamente me encontré sacudiéndome de placer en los brazos de Edward.

"Buenos días, amor," se rió contra mi oído.

"Muy buenos días," suspire, girándome y acurrucándome contra su pecho desnudo. "¿Qué te hizo decidir hacer _eso_?"

"Quería empezar tu domingo de manera adecuada."

"Misión cumplida," dije depositando ligeros besos contra su pecho.

"Aún no terminó. Eso fue sólo el comienzo," replicó. Su voz chorreaba necesidad y deseo y me hizo estremecerme de los pies a la cabeza de nuevo.

Su dedo levanto mi rostro y sus labios descendieron a los míos, besándome con la pasión que había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo. Nos giro de modo que yo estaba encima de él, y le di una mirada curiosa; estaba acostumbrada a que fuera él el que estaba a cargo.

"Quiero verte," fue su simple respuesta mientras me ayudaba a descender sobre él. "Te sientes tan increíble, amor," gimió, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. "Me siento como un adolescente cuando estoy contigo. Incontrolado y listo para estallar en cualquier momento."

Era tan refrescante verlo actuar de esta manera y no pude detenerme de molestarlo. "Pensé que querías verme."

Sus ojos se abrieron, revelando el amor y deseo que sentía por mí en sus ojos esmeraldas. "Eres perfecta," susurró mientras sus manos vagaban por mí estómago antes de agarrar con firmeza mis pechos.

"¿No te molesta la cicatriz?" pregunté, incapaz de detenerme. Había sentido curiosidad durante toda la noche por la forma en que acariciaba mi estómago mientras mirábamos una película, y simplemente no podía soportar seguir sin saberlo.

Sus dedos se movieron a mi cicatriz, trazando la línea de una punta a otra. "Esta es mi prueba de que realmente estas aquí conmigo, y que me amas lo suficiente para pelear para quedarte conmigo. Es cien por ciento hermosa y la amo tanto como amo la peca que tienes en el hombro derecho."

"¿La que según tu juras que parece una pequeña 'E'?" me reí entre dientes.

"Esa misma," estuvo de acuerdo, sonriéndome. Se sentó sólo lo suficiente para poder envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor antes de jalarme hacía abajo a un ardiente beso. Esos talentosos labios suyos no desperdiciaron el tiempo para hacerme olvidar todo menos a Edward y la sensación de él moviéndose conmigo.

A regañadientes alejé mis labios de los suyos, necesitaba respirar y tenía la determinación de asegurarme que disfrutaba de su mañana de domingo. Puse mis manos en su amplio pecho y use su cuerpo para ayudarme a levantarme y luego bajarme de nuevo. Edward dejo escapar un sonido que era entre gemido y siseo, y tome eso como una señal para continuar con mis movimientos.

Esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba vagaron de abajo a arriba por mi cuerpo mientras Edward y yo nos movíamos juntos. Su mirada se convirtió de una de amor a una de pura lujuria y antes incluso de poder hacer sonido alguno, me puso debajo de él. Tomo mi pezón en su boca al mismo tiempo que entraba por completo en mí, arrancando un grito de puro placer de mi garganta. Podría jurar que sentí sus labios sonreír contra mi piel, pero todos los pensamientos coherentes me dejaron cuando una de sus manos encontró su camino entre nosotros, sus dedos jugaban con el mismo manojo de nervios que había hecho temblar mi cuerpo antes.

Intenté decirle que no podía soportar tanto a la vez, que era más una tortura que algo placentero – incluso si era una tortura tan dulce – pero todo lo que pude hacer fue balbucear y sonar como idiota.

Sus labios rozaron mi oreja cuando me susurro. "Vente para mí, Bella." En muy raras ocasiones me hablaba de esa manera y ese sexy tono ronco de voz fue todo el empuje que necesitaba para saltar del acantilado y aterrizar en una neblina de placer. Edward me siguió no mucho después, de alguna manera logró llevarme con él y me hizo temblar por tercera vez.

"Esta fue la mejor mañana del todas," dije tan pronto como recordé como hablar.

Edward se rió entre dientes y besó mi clavícula. "Si, lo fue. Si tuviéramos más tiempo, me encantaría repetirlo."

"¡También a mí! Y también me gustaría saber de donde salieron esos nuevos movimientos, Cullen. No es que haya considerado alguna vez que nuestra vida sexual fuera aburrida o algo así, pero _wow_."

La sonrisita presumida de su rostro era algo tan machista que no estaba segura si quería reírme o golpearlo. "Se muchas cosas. No estoy seguro de con cuanto de mi conocimiento estarías de acuerdo ya que normalmente eres demasiado tímida para venir de frente y decir las cosas."

"No puedo evitarlo, Renee me traumó con su platica de el león y la oveja, y mi cara se enrojece cada vez que pienso en sexo."

"Pero el rojo es un tono muy encantador en ti," bromeó, frotando la punta de su nariz contra la mía.

"¿Por qué no hacemos un compromiso? Compartes tu conocimiento conmigo y entonces me aseguraré de decirte que me gusta y que no. Y, definitivamente, me gustó todo lo que hiciste hoy."

"Oh, lo se," se rió entre dientes, con esa sonrisita presumida otra vez. "Y también los otros huéspedes de este piso. En definitiva tendremos que guardar esto para las veces en que estemos completamente solos."

Le pegué en el brazo a la vez que rodaba los ojos por sus bromas. "Y aquí yo pensando que tenía un verdadero caballero."

"Lo tienes," me aseguró. "Sólo que esta mañana hay un énfasis extra en el hombre."

Agarré una almohada y le pegué en la cabeza mientras ambos nos reíamos. Esta era mi mañana favorita de domingo de todas, y estaba claro que mi esposo y yo estábamos disfrutando el estar reconectados. Edward envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y besó mi cuello ruidosamente, haciéndome reír de nuevo. Suspire contenta, esperando que el resto del día fuera igual de perfecto y feliz.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucha experiencia en traducir lemmon así que no estoy segura de que tan bien quedo este cap.<p> 


End file.
